Field
The present invention relates to treatments for a metal surface of an article and an article with such a metal surface.
Background
Products in the commercial and consumer industries can be treated by any number of processes to create one or more desired surface effects, such as functional, tactile, or cosmetic surface effects. One example of such a process is anodization. Anodization converts a portion of a metal surface into a metal oxide to create a metal oxide layer. Anodized metal surfaces provide increased corrosion and wear resistance and can also be used to achieve a desired cosmetic effect.
A surface can also be texturized to roughen the surface, shape the surface, remove surface contaminants, or other desired effects. This texturizing process can be accomplished via one or more mechanical processes such as by machining, brushing, or abrasive blasting. Alternatively, a surface can be texturized through a chemical process, such as by chemical etching.
The effects of surface treatments can be of great importance. In consumer product industries, such as the electronics industry, visual aesthetics can be a deciding factor in a consumer's decision to purchase one product over another. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new surface treatments, or combinations of surface treatments, for providing surfaces with desired effects.